


Enough To Feed An Army

by AshJuillet



Series: Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Hermione bakes cookies and Barty thinks she's made too many. AU
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Hermione Granger
Series: Christmas Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066
Kudos: 20





	Enough To Feed An Army

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Hermione/Barty Jr  
> Prompt: I'm 90% sure we've made too many cookies. What are we even supposed to do with these?

Hermione wiped her face with the back of her hand, leaving a smudge of flour and chocolate on her forehead. She concentrated on the chilled dough in front of her and began to roll it into balls. Placing them on the cookie sheets, Hermione pressed more chocolate chips on top to make the cookies even more delicious. She placed the batch in the oven and walked back to the counter to begin her next batch.

“You’ve gone bonkers, witch,” Barty said as he walked into the kitchen and found her rolling out more balls. “How many batches have you prepared already?”

“Just a few,” she said absentmindedly, sticking her tongue out as she made sure the balls were taller rather than wide. “It’s Christmas, Timmy. We can afford to make some cookies and enjoy them, can’t we?”

“Of course,” Barty said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head. “But I’m 90 per cent sure you’ve made too many cookies. What are we even supposed to do with these?”

“We could take them to the Malfoys — Lucius loves triple chocolate cookies, and I’m sure Draco will kill me if I don’t give him some of my red velvet biscuits. Reggie will get the raspberry and white chocolate cookies, and the frosted sugar ones will go to Finn. And the Lestranges could have the—” The sound of the oven’s shrill ding interrupted her, and she extracted herself from Barty’s arms and hurried to Levitate the chocolate cookies batch to the counter. “Oh, and we can bring some to your mother, too. I really hope she’ll love the vanilla biscuits I iced for her.”

Barty watched her with an intimate smile playing on his lips, his heart swelling with affection for the witch, as she bustled around the kitchen dressed in her pyjamas and his old Ravenclaw Quidditch jersey. He loved how enthusiastic she got around Christmas, and even though he didn’t completely understand her obsession with everything related to Christmas, he loved her and would go along with anything she said.

“Timmy, hand me the snowman-shaped cutter,” she called out over her shoulder as she began to roll out more balls. Barty chuckled and reached out to take her hands in his.

“I think we’ve got enough biscuits to feed an army,” he said, tugging her against his chest. “You should get some rest now.”

“But it’s the last batch,” she protested weakly, gazing up at him pleadingly. He chuckled as he gently wiped the chocolate-and-flour mixture off her forehead and bent down to kiss her mouth sweetly. She sighed against his mouth and murmured, “Don’t distract me.”

“But you taste so  _ sweet —  _ I can’t help myself,” he whispered as he gazed into her eyes, his forehead against hers. His fingers began to caress the small spattering of freckles near her nose, and she closed her eyes again and leaned in to kiss him again, unable to stop herself. He smirked against her mouth and tilted his head to kiss her deeply, and all thoughts of baking more Christmas cookies disappeared from Hermione’s mind in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
